


A Guardians Gift

by MarksMarkers



Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Blood and Gore, Child Pyramid Head, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Pyramid Head, Nice Pyramid Head, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pyramid Head is a dad, Tags May Change, pyramid head needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarksMarkers/pseuds/MarksMarkers
Summary: With the loss of his Mistress Alessa, Pyramid Head if gifted a child of his own to raise. Left alone in Silent Hill with the child he over comes the challenges brought to him as a new father.(I've only seen the movies and watched a little bit of gameplay of Downpour so my knowledge of the franchise is limited, i will be changing things here and there because its a fanfic :/)
Relationships: Pyramid Head/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Gone but not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure how to add pictures to this just yet? So this is the link to my Tumblr with the art that inspired this fic uwu
> 
> https://marksmarkers93.tumblr.com/post/636005520590962688/i-did-a-thing-pyramid-head-is-great-love-that
> 
> I hope it works!  
> Please let me know if it doesn't AND how the hell i actually add images?   
> Enjoy!

Pyramid Head could only watch as Alessa became one with Sharon. He felt it as much as he seen it. His mistress becoming one with her innocence at last. He could do nothing watching as she screamed in anger at her other half. Pyramid head felt her strength, her darkness fading from the world, but among all these sensations, a beam of sorts, of her power shot out of the light which was Sharon and into the dark, landing some place far away in silent hill.

Then it was done, his mistress, the one who created him, his god- was gone. Reunited with her innocence. Her strong purity covering up Alessa's darkness and rage from anyone who was able to feel it. Pyramid Head's shoulders slumped slightly inside the carousel cage. He was without purpose. He was made to protect Alessa, to be her Guardian. Now with her gone, what was he to do?

He made no effort to follow Sharon. He was made not to feel things, but one becomes attached to the thing you've been protecting for as long as you can remember. Pyramid Head felt a fondness for Alessa, the feeling a father feels when looking at his child, without even knowing the name of the feeling. And with Alessa just.. Disappearing he felt empty.

Pyramid Head sat there alone in the carousel, his arms hanging loosely by his sides. He would not leave. Alessa did not tell him he could. He would not move until she beckoned him to come to her. He was good. He would stay and wait, no matter how long it takes.

So to say he was surprised to hear, to feel, Alessa calling for him was an understatement. He could taste her fear, Sharon's fear. And it angered him. 

Who dare to scare his mistress? His body jerked, the hooks in his skin moving slightly, the pain non-existent. Their fear, her fear, was becoming more palpable, the taste and smell making his body jerk more violently, the hooks ripping out of his skin as he rose to his feet. He reached out blindly for his butchers blade, his long fingers wrapping around the handle. He could feel an impure touching her, his head snapped in the direction her fear and pain is radiating from and began walking, dragging his blade along the ground, the scraping noise that resonated from it ear piercing.

The Missionary was about to bring her blade own on Sharon but Pyramid Head blocked it just in time, a deep angry growl coming from his chest. Missionary shrieked in anger at his block and pulled away, facing him. Pyramid Head growled again, as he drew his blade back and to the side. The clanging of their weapons echoed around the arena as Sharon ran to her fathers side to free him, Vincent breaking free to help her.

Pyramid Head was getting angrier, Missionary kept dodging and parrying his hits, stepping on his cleaver when it hit the floor. She managed to stab him, right through the side of his stomach. He grabbed her arm and pulled it out, groaning loudly at the discomfort of the hooked end tearing open more flesh. Just because he didn't feel pain doesn't mean it wasn't uncomfortable.

With his hold on her arm, he was able to throw her out of the arena behind him, over the fire, giving him a moment to recover before she jumped through the fire behind him, her hooked blade slamming into the side of his head, tearing the metal open. Able to get a good hold on his cleaver, he slammed the handle of it into her jaw, successfully dislodging her from his head.

What little relief he gained was short lived as she got two consecutive hits on his midriff, tearing into him like a hot knife through butter. But she got cocky, she assumed her hits did more damage as he turnt to the side ever so slightly, so she went in for another hit only to be parried and knocked back with the handle once again. Her tumble backwards gave Pyramid Head enough time to spin around, his cleaver lifted high. And as she turnt around-

His cleaver sliced through her arm and neck with no resistance, a final shriek from her decapitated head as it fell to the floor. He looked around, briefly, making sure no one else was there, a final growl for good measure before he turnt away from Sharon, Christopher and Vincent and started lumbering off, dragging his blade behind him.

He didn't bother to look behind him, Alessa was gone. What little power she had left, had told him to go. Or at least he assumed so. He felt a pull, one that is pulling him deeper into Silent Hill. To where he felt that strand of power go. He wondered if it was truly part of Alessa, if she managed to get part of herself out before she was absorbed into Sharon. 

He was grateful that when Alessa created him she allowed him to heal quicker, although it left scars, even the worst wounds would heal within hours. It wouldn't do if the Demon's executioner was able to die easy, if at all. 

By the time he reached the destination, an old burnt down factory, Pyramid Head could tell Sharon had made it out of Silent Hill. With a grunt of indifference he made his way inside. He couldn't hear anything over the scraping of his cleaver so he stabbed it into the ashy floor, the loud clank and scrap the only sound for a few seconds before silence. Pyramid Head waited, still as a statue, before turning his head left and right, listening for even the slightest of sounds.

Another grunt, this one quitter, barely making it out of the pyramid atop his shoulders, before he heard it. The shrill sound of a baby crying. His head snapped in the direction, his every sense honing in on the source. His lumbering steps, slow and rather uncoordinated as always, were slower, more careful not to make noise so he could focus on the sound and where it was coming from. As he got closer to what appeared to be an old office, the shrill crying got louder. And with it the sounds of hiccups and sniffling.

What seemed like flash backs, came to mind. Memories of a crying baby in Alessa's arms, Sharon. Pyramid Head jerked his arm out to push the door open only for it to fall to the floor, having been held up by gravity and luck. The loud thud of the door hitting the floor made the baby pause for a second before continuing to scream and cry even louder.

Bending down to walk through the doorway, Pyramid seen it. An infant bundled on the half burnt couch, crying its little heart out. Seeing it, and being as close as he is, Pyramid Head could feel it. This child was from Alessa. Something else that drew his attention was the crude carvings on the wall, upon further inspection Pyramid Head was able to read what it said.

'Thank you, look after him now. He is like you, raise him as your ow-'

Pyramid knew what Alessa's handwriting looked like, it was unmistakably hers. Pyramid Head stepped towards the child, looking down at it. He couldn't help but wonder why Alessa had done this. Glancing back at the writing on the wall. Perhaps it was to keep him busy. Perhaps she knew how he felt about her, his fatherly instincts. And maybe it didn't mean anything at all. But Alessa had told him raise the child as his own, to look after him. He could only guess at what she meant 'He is like you'. But regardless, this was his new mission, gifted to him before his mistress's departure. He will do her proud. He will be the child's Guardian until he dies.


	2. Chapter 2- Dwellings and Spooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fathers adrenaline kicking in!

Pyramid Head had brought the child, his child back to his dwellings. It was dank and cold, the walls crumbling around them, but it was where he had made his 'home'. He set the sleeping child down on the hard table for a moment, looking around. He didn't have anything that could cater to an infant. He sighed, the hiss of air forcing it's way out of the metal grates in his helm. He picked the child up again and decided to go ransack an old house or hotel. 

He didn't have to go far since he was situated in the basement of an old house, long destroyed and taken back by time. It was one house of many on this street. He walked slowly, cleaver in one hand dragging behind him, and the child in the other, cradled against his bare chest. Thankfully, the ash falling from the sky was hindered by his head, the child hidden under it, safe from its suffocating fall. The sirens had yet to go off again, but that did not stop the monstrosities of Silent Hill from roaming free. Normally Pyramid Head would have just walk by unhindered by them, maybe cutting a few down. But with the addition of a precious child, he took care to avoid being near them.

Holding the child closer and tighter to his chest without hurting him Pyramid Head made his way to a house that was untouched by the fire. Deciding he could do it quicker without out his blade he left it leaning against the side of the house before stepping in over the broken door. The floor boards had weeds growing up through them, moss covering the walls. Pyramid Head had no concept of beauty. There was no beauty in Silent Hill. It was swallowed up and destroyed before it even had the chance to become more. But this house was, in a way, nice. Stopping in the middle of the lounge room he looked up at the hole in the roof, ash drifting in through it, coating the lounge room floor in white.

He looked around and seen the couch, it's cushions relatively clean and untouched, 'those will do' Pyramid Head grunted to himself. He sat the infant down on the cushion, and looked around some more before finding a crate filled with empty bottles, big enough for the child to sit in. Slowly and carefully he started taking the bottles out, making sure not to make loud noises to draw any creatures in. In the other room, the child started to wake up, whining softly. Pyramid Head paused for a moment, listening for any sounds of distress and when he heard none he continued. 

Once the crate was empty he made sure it wasn't going to fall apart with the smallest amount of weight. Making his way back to check on the child, he crouched down slightly, hesitantly touching the childs face with his long fingers. The infant moved away from his touch, his fingers were cold and they sapped the warmth from his little body. Pyramid Head huffed softly, and turnt away, going upstairs to find some clothes for the kid and bedding for the crate.

While rummaging around in the draws upstairs, unbeknownst to Pyramid Head, two armless men made their way into the house. Their jerky, twitchy foot steps going unnoticed. The soft gurgling growls on the other hand, were heard by the child. His little head turning to the side to see where the noise was coming from. The hideous monsters stepped into view and the child knew straight away they were bad. Soft whimpers and cries coming from him made the two armless men stop. Listening, honing in on the noise before turning, the acidic blood dripping and bubbling from the holes in their chests falling to the floor, burning and eating away at the rotting floor.

Pyramid Head could feel the fear coming from the child. Turning quickly on his heal with an arm full of clothes he made his way to the stairs. The two armless men lumbering about in the lounge turnt to the sound of Pyramid head's foot steps and spewed acidic blood in the direction of it. The child was crying now and Pyramid Head could hear him. He was quick to drop the things he was holding, a deep angry growl resonating from his chest, and rush down the stairs. He couldn't risk taking the time to grab his sword so he ran into the lounge room head first, and for the first time in a long time, he felt the beginnings of his own fear .

The top of his helm pierced into the first Armless man, knocking it off it's feet, giving him enough time to stomp on its head before turning to the other one which was looming over the child, acidic blood burning the cushion near his head. Pyramid Head reached out, his bare hands grabbing onto the armless man and throwing it to the other side of the room. The Armless man thrashed around on the floor, spitting acid out trying to hit Pyramid head. Deciding it was safe enough to grab his cleaver Pyramid Head quickly went out side, making sure to glance around to see if anything else was drawn by the sounds.

Satisfied with what he seen, Pyramid Head made his way back inside, making sure not to get close enough to be hit by the acid, he brought his sword down on the flailing creature, chopping it clean in half. Pyramid Head was quick to console the crying child, picking him up carefully and bringing him to his chest. His hiccupping sobs slowly dying down. Gently, Pyramid Head rubbed his back, soothing him, making small distorted shushing sounds.

Thankfully it calmed him down. Pyramid was grateful that it worked unlike the cultists who did it with their children. It never seemed to calm those infants.

Pyramid Head leaned his sword against the couch as he went to pick up the things he dropped, the child in his arms. Working while holding a baby was hard, but Pyramid Head had been dragging around a massive cast iron butchers blade for years, so he figured it was easier with how light the kid was. Finally, he had bedding in the crate and was able to but the child in it. Gently laying him down into the softly padded crate Pyramid sighed in relief that he fit, and would continue for a while, assuming he aged like a normal baby. But he couldn't be sure, since Alessa had created him.

The child looked better now, calmer. Pyramid Head was rather proud of himself, considering he knew nothing about children. But then that proud feeling vanished.

What the hell was he supposed to feed this kid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, its still kinda slow rn but the story will pick up soon for sure!


End file.
